1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a programmed recording method of a cable television (CATV) broadcasting signal, and more particularly to a method of performing programmable recording of the CATV broadcasting signal which a viewer desires to watch by automatically transmitting a channel-up code so as to direct the CATV channel to a valid channel for recording especially when the current CATV channel is an invalid channel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, CATV broadcasting signals are scrambled when transmitted to subscribers, so that only subscribers having a converter box or a computer built into a television-video cassette recorder (TV-VCR) system can obtain the benefit or enjoyment of viewing or programmed recording of the CATV signals.
CATV converters have been manufactured by many manufacturers, and some of them have the characteristics in that if the converter is set at a channel not designated for programmed recording of the CATV channel signal, the channel signal is not recorded. Instead, the previous channel signal is recorded. For example, referring to FIG. 1, if the previous channel is `30` for sports and an invalid channel of the current CATV broadcast is `12` in case of the programmed recording of a channel `31` of the Catch-one CATV broadcast, the viewer may set the Catch-one channel `31` by sequentially selecting the numeral keys `3` and `1` in a remote controller. When `3` is first selected, due to the characteristic of the converter, channel `30` is first posted on the converter. If the second numeral is pressed after a time delay, the converter treats the second numeral `1` as corresponding to an invalid channel and does not switch to the newly selected channel. Thus when the programmed recording time is arrived after a predetermined time, the previous channel `30` for sports is selected and recorded.
As a result, the CATV channel signal set by the viewer for the programmed recording thereof cannot be recorded since the programmed channel is converted to the previous channel due to the characteristic of the converter even though channel data is transmitted.